There has been proposed a technology to display a display screen of one personal computer (PC) on another PC via wireless communication between the PCs.
In recent years, a television apparatus tends to have a high-resolution display screen and a high-performance internal processing module. With this tendency, there has been proposed a technology to display a display screen of a PC on a television apparatus via wireless communication.
In the conventional technology, if there is a plurality of television apparatuses to which a PC can be connected, a user has to select a desired television apparatus as a connection destination from them. If a PC can be connected to a television apparatus just by selection of the television apparatus on the PC side, the user may select a wrong television apparatus, i.e., one other than a desired television apparatus, by mistake.
To prevent such a wrong selection, there is a technology to receive connection with a PC only if a television apparatus, to which a user intends to connect the PC as a connection destination, is put into a state of waiting for the connection. In this case, when the television apparatus is connected to the PC, the television apparatus needs to be put into the waiting state, resulting in heavier operational load.